The increased need for rapid dissemination of standardized information is a product of the service economy. As computers have begun to serve this need, they have replaced paper media continuously since their popularization. Typically the information to be accessed by computer is on a large data base where the user selects a narrow area for viewing. In this instance, communication is usually made to a powerful computer by a modem using control information supplied by the user with actual control provided by the main computer.
The use of a computer in this manner pre-supposes the existence and accessibility structure for a large data base. The instrument utilized to access the data base is typically a personal computer. If a particular data base is not large enough and popular enough that a significant number of people want to utilize the data base, it is not economically feasible to make the data base available.
Smaller data bases can be popularly available through the use of software to be executed on a personal computer. The disadvantages inherent in this system of distribution is the loss of control over the information to be distributed, and the high cost portability. These problems are especially pronounced where the type of information and the users which are intended to receive the information occupy a more expansive position at the base of an organization's structure.
Bulk information supplied on a floppy disk can typically be accessed or copied at will. This is especially worrisome where the data or information is specific to a group and it is desired to keep the information confidential or controlled. For example, a company may wish to make its telephone list electronically available to the employees. This type of information is at the least sensitive, and most companies go to some lengths to avoid unintentional dissemination of this material. Where resort is had to paper media, the paper copies must be printed, shipped perhaps at substantial cost due to the weight involved, and distributed. When the paper media is to be replaced through updating, none of the old material may be re-used except through paper recycling. Collection of the old paper media requires assurance that disposal, regardless of whether re-cycling is involved, is secure from unauthorized access.
Portability is another issue, especially at the bottom of an organization's hierarchy. Not all organizations can afford a personal computer for its members, and not all members of an organization occupy an office position. Lap top computers which are more portable are quite expensive, thus further inhibiting the use of electronically stored data at the lower echelons of an organization.
One type of alternative device utilizable for maximum portability is the programmable personal directories and organizers which have user friendly software to enable the entry of a limited type and organization of data. Programmable personal directories have facilities for the entry of business names, addresses, and phone numbers.
Although user-friendly because of their limited data accessibility and abbreviated directory ability, these devices require a laborious effort for the manual entry of data. The entry is often made more laborious by the dearth and small size of the entry keys. The personal data bases built up over months and perhaps years could be accidentally erased upon power failure.
Re-entry of those data bases, even if the back up data were available, is impractical. For computerized data bases, the programmability of more complex organizational structure usually requires a level of expertise in excess of that found in the average user.
In both cases, the information and programming for a personal organizer could be electronically fed into the organizer with a modem, providing adequate input facilities were available on the organizer. However, attempting to individually feed a large number of personal organizers presents a logistical problem. Having to return a personal organizer to a central location for re-programming is burdensome. Further, the data transfer step may be error prone and time consuming. This process would be further limited where a large number of organizers had to be loaded one at a time, or a few at a time.
However, is known that changes in programming, especially changes in information combined with programming changes, can be provided in a replacement memory chip. For example, in many electronic game systems, chips having different game programs are removed and re-introduced to the game system by the plugging in and out of a game cartridge which is nothing more than a chip mounted on a plug-in board. In instances where a chip is soldered to a circuit board, interchangeability is best achieved though the use of interchangeable boards as in the case of a game system.
Interchangeability of a chip on a board requires disassembly of the electronic appliance, de-soldering of the old chip and re-soldering of the new chip. Given the present cost of labor, such a system is prohibitive. A plug-in chip and socket-could be employed, but disassembly of the outside cover of the electronic appliance would be necessary, perhaps in addition to special tooling to pry the old chip from its socket. A prying force is necessary since most chips are not available with handles or other structures for manual removal. This is especially true when the chips are also designed to take up as little room as necessary when mounted on a circuit board.
Further, a personal organizer would not be able to handle a wide variety of data chips because of the narrow accessibility afforded the limited directory programming available with those devices. Another significant limitation of the use of personal directories with information is the physical size of the chips required for a given level of data to be supplied.
What is needed is a method of using and accessing significant amounts of highly organized data in a system which provides for maximum portability and minimum cost in updating the information. The system should have a high density information capacity and cost significantly less than a laptop computer. The data should be controllable such that it should not be easily accessible by others. The data should be updatable in a controlled fashion without the need for bulky transport of new data nor secure disposal of old data.